The present invention relates to an indoor unit of an air-conditioner placed on the rear of a ceiling, and particularly to improvement of a filter attaching structure.
There is a tendency that the indoor unit of the air-conditioner placed on the rear of the ceiling is often used. By use of this type of units, a necessary air-conditioning function can be obtained without having an oppressive feeling and spoiling the appearance.
However, in such an air-conditioner, a filter, which is provided to an inlet port, captures more than a predetermined amount of dust when it is driven for a long period of time. As a result, the filter is clogged with dust, and ventilation resistance is increased, and heat exchange ability is reduced.
After the filter is used for a predetermined period of time, a user cleans the filter or replaces the filter with a new filter.
However, since a unit body is attached to a ceiling surface, and the user cannot reach for the filter. Due to this, the user uses a stepladder to detach the filter fixing portion, and the detached filter is once put on a location such as a floor where the user can easily replace the filter with new one.
Then, the user removes the captured dust or replaces the filter with new one, and lifts up the filter fixing portion to be inserted to a decorative panel. Thus, it takes a large amount of time for the user to replace the filter with new one, and the replacement of the filter at the high location brings about danger.